Viacom
Viacom, short for Video and Audio Communications, is an American television production company that was originally founded in 1971 in New York City. In late 2005, Viacom was purchased by CBS along with Paramount, resulting in a new company with the name "Viacom" being formed. Logo history Viacom is known for its logos at the end of their productions. They have used a number of logos in their history. First logo (1971-1976) The first Viacom logo was used from 1971 to 1976. Its nickname is "Pinball". The background audio in this logo is a pinball machine with a synthesizer note at the end. The three syllabes of "Viacom" come together in sync with the pinball noises, and at the same time the solid background color changes. After that, the word "Viacom" zooms out to reveal the statement "A Viacom Presentation". Second logo (1976-1983) The second Viacom logo was used from 1976 to 1983. Its nickname is "The V of Doom". This logo consists of a large "V" with a curving line running through it, and the words "A Viacom Presentation" below it, and they zoom in as the background audio plays. The original background audio for this Viacom logo was the same as the first logo (Pinball), but it 1977 it was replaced by a five-note synthesizer piece accompanied by a timpani drum. There are two background color variants, blue-green and light purple. Third logo (1983-1986) The third Viacom logo was used from 1983 to 1986. This logo is basically a hybrid of the V of Doom and its successor, the V of Steel (see below). It contains the same "V" shape as the V of Doom, and the word "Viacom" below it. It contains no background music or sounds. There are a few color variants of this Viacom logo. Also, there is one version that has the logo zooming in, and one that has it in a fixed position. Fourth logo (1986-1990) The fourth Viacom logo was used from 1986 to 1990. Its nickname is "The V of Steel". This logo consists of the Viacom "V" shape with the word "Viacom" below it, just like the previous logo, and has a fading purple background. The logo starts sideways, and then rotates 90 degrees as the screen zooms out. The logo then glimmers from side to side, and there is a shining effect behind it. A synthesizer piece with alternating high and low notes in the foreground and a continuous secondary note in the background plays during this logo, and a glimmering effect in the audio is heard in sync with the glimmering on the logo. Fifth logo (1990-1999) The fifth Viacom logo was used from 1990 to 1999. Its nickname is "Wigga Wigga" because of a sound effect in the background audio. This logo consists of a zig-zag line on a fading blue background, which then separates into the individual letters of the word "VIACOM" in all uppercase. The letters then zoom out and come together to spell out "VIACOM", and then some of the letters shine while an announcer in the background says "Viacom". The original background music in this logo was a flute piece, but in 1992 it was replaced with an upbeat rock-style tune with the aforementioned "wigga-wigga" sound effect playing as the zig-zag line turns into the word "VIACOM". Sixth logo (1999-2005) The sixth Viacom logo was used from 1999 to 2005. Its nickname is "Viacom 2000". This logo is similar to the "Wigga Wigga" logo. It consists of the words "VIACOM PRODUCTIONS" in all uppercase letters zooming in on a dark blue background. The letters then spread out and stop above a line with the byline "A Paramount Company" below it. The background audio is a futuristic-sounding synthesizer piece that starts with a booming note and ends with short, repetitive ambient notes. A robotic voice says "Viacom" in the middle of the logo along with the music piece. This was the last logo of the original Viacom Company before CBS purchased them and Paramount. Seventh logo (2005-present) The seventh and current Viacom logo has been in use since 2005. This is the first logo of the new Viacom, which is a separate company from the one that made the six logos mentioned above. It consists of the word "Viacom" in orange on a white background in a fixed position. This logo has no background audio. A variant of this logo has the word "Viacom" with a color-changing effect. Category:Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki